


Can't Fly South

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Angst, Cooking, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Men Crying, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: Qrow is cold after their mission in the mines and while he may try to avoid others in his shivering state luck enjoys screwing with him at every chance it gets.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 238





	Can't Fly South

Qrow didn't mind the cold too much. Winter (not the Schnee kind) and Autumn were his favorite seasons. He had found it the better option than oppressive humid heat that saps the life from you. The nip in the wind and feeling of cold air filling his lungs soothed him, especially on mission where he had to exert himself to kill grim as quickly as possible.

The exception to it was fucking Atlas. There was a clear difference in cold weather and freaking arctic tundra that agaisnt all logical reason mankind had chosen to settle on. You'd think that people would be too busy battling grim to battle the elements, but people were just full of surprised. They didn't just settle it, they build the largest military base ever on it.

Of course having a major hunter school and military base meant that in the past he had to make a bunch of trips and visits up to it. All were met with the same immediate feeling as he stepped off his transport ship "fucking fly south". Honestly he had thought about it once or twice, he knew he would die long before he hit land again but it was a nagging feeling from his more animal instincts. One of the many drawbacks of knowing Ozpin.

This time wasn't any easier than the others. His refusal to wear a coat didn't help things but it was nice to blame it on others. Like Ironwood who seemed to think that steel was a good insulator. "Yeah, there we go perfect example." Blame Ironwood for his everpresnt threat of frostbite. He was mumbling under his breath, but honestly he didn't care, no one was even around to hear him.

Or so he thought. "What did you say?" Clover had just rounded the corner of the transport ship, smiling and walking in his too happy strut. 

"It was nothing just thinking out loud." Qrow shifted his gaze to peer out the window, looking at Clover would only highlight his inadequacies. Clover was similar to Taiyang in many ways, tall, polite, muscular, tan, generally good at things, all the things Qrow wasn't. Leaning against a window while slouching down didn't help his appearance, but it was habitual to him.

"Okay." He said, then after a pause. "How are you doing?"

"Good, I guess, cold, tired." None of it was a lie, Qrow didn't lie about the little things like this, there was nothing to gain from it.

"Yeah it was a little chilly down in the mines." Clover was standing next to him staring out at the endless tundra as well.

A little chilly. A little chilly. The whole continent stayed well below freezing and this bastard had the gall to say it was a little chilly down in a monster infested mine. Clover placed a hand on Qrow's shoulder in an attempt to ease his poorly hidden discomfort. Qrow looked at the other man, but could only focus on his barren arms. They were nice and muscular which was appealing, but how did he go around sleeveless? In fact the whole ace ops team did that, Harriet he understood, she had a speed semblance so she needed to keep her legs free but pretty boy right here fought with a fucking fishing rod, some sleeves wouldn't be the end of days.

"Are you doing alright? You've got this look in your eyes."

God Qrow was bad whenever someone was genuinely concerned with his health. "Confused...by you and your team." He got a look and realized that he would have to continue explaining. "Look I've got two shirts and a cape on and in freezing while your team goes around half naked and don't even flinch in the cold." He felt bad being so frank and abrasive, but really he had been feeling that a lot since he started trying to get sober. When you don't have alcohol to fall back on to dull the pain it became too acute to handle sometimes. He looked back out the window, the cold of the tundra felt like it was seeping into his veins as the ship flew beneath his feet.

"It takes practice and some getting used to, but eventually you learn to deal with the cold." The hand on Qrow's shoulder gave a hard squeeze before being removed. "We'll be back in the city soon, I'll gather everyone for when we disembark."

"Okay." Clover left with the clack of his books resonating off the crisp metal walls and Qrow stood in the same spot from before. His conversational skills were never good, but what do you expect from someone raised by bandits who had spent their whole adult life keeping secrets from everyone they care about, it seriously limited his options and experience when it came to talking to others openly. He would need to get better at it if he was expected to work with Clover so his semblance didn't become a hazard.

....

Leaving Qrow alone left a burning feeling of regret in his stomach, but he had nothing more he could do at the moment. The other hunter looked like shit if he was being honest. Ironwood had told him about Qrow's attempt to get sober which he knew was no easy feat, but Qrow appeared to be struggling harder than most. Some details hadn't been disclosed, but if they needed to steal a ship to get to Atlas then it must have been a difficult trip for everyone. Most of them were worn out when they had been apprehended (it was wrong to do it, but technically they were srill apprehended as criminals when they arrived in Atlas), but where the others had shaken most of it off at the dorms, Qrow had about twenty more years of baggage to deal with and that shit doesn't go away easily.

Clover wasn't just the head of the Ace Ops because he was a good fighter it was also because he was good at crisis control and Qrow appeared to be a crisis right now. He couldn't do anything yet, so instead he would wait for the right time to act and offer his help. Qrow would likely say no to the first offer, but from their few interactions Clover had gathered two concrete things about the hunter. He had absolutely no self preservation unless it could benefit someone else, and he didn't understand others caring for him. He spoke about his nieces like they had already saved the world, but then he would talk like he was dragging them through the mud by just being alive. He needed help and Clover wasn't going to stop until he managed to change something.

Now utting his own feelings aside, that would be a different story. He didn't know if Qrow was oblivious or just preoccupied with the mission, but his repeated attempts at flirting went right over Branwen's head down in the caves. Not the best location for it but he was a natural flirt and sometimes he wanted to try his luck. Pun not intended especially when it came to a man who had eternally bad luck.

....

Landing at the academy felt different with his newfound knowledge. The ships contained so much suffering and heartache that it was a miracle any of the kids survived the track to Atlas. Then again they weren't children anymore, they were all fully designated huntsmen and huntresses now. Regardless of any jokes or jabs directed at them, they had proven themselves in the eyes of General Ironwood so they had by extension proven themselves to Clover. Especially Qrow and Ruby who had clearly held their rag tag team together through it all. 

That girl would try and fix the world alone if that's what it came to, but now she had a fully military to support her in her quest. Ironwood had the same plan as her but being fair she had done more than Ironwood ever had. She crossed continents, fought Salem's top men, and even got the relic of knowledge to Atlas. There was just no stopping her, but before they could throw a better party than the one they had at the Amity arena he had some other work to attend to. Work involving a recoving alcoholic.

Disembarking on the school grounds lacked the same flair and finesse as jumping from a plane directly into combat. It was a good thing seeing as most teams and even most of his team members would be exhausted after the sheer volume of missions they were dealing with right now, that number included him. Despite his outgoing personality he knew when he had reached his limit, even with his aura still up and strong it could only do so much to his aching body, so staging a few accidental meetups with Qrow would be the perfect way to relax while still being productive.

Everyone was stepping off and making ther way inside, the Ace Ops dispersing and teams RWBY and JNR stick together in a close huddle with Qrow off to the side. Maybe they really were friends and as Weiss had even said once before, family. The Ace Ops weren't hostile to one another, but they had more differences than they had things in common. They weren't a normal team, others had been set up back during their time at the academy and even though they had gone through it themselves it had all been with different teams. Ironwood had invited them to join his special squad once they were registered huntsmen, and as far he could tell they were the only five it had ever been offered to and they all accepted. Sure since forming they had been though trials together, but it was nothing like the bond you form with you team during your time at an academy. They knew what was necessary to fight together but not live together.

Before he knew it he was left out in the cold with his thoughts, just catching the flapping of Qrow's cape as he entered the door. He followed behind close enough to trail him but enough away to not be obvious. Trying to be secretive and covert would surely fail him so his was his only real option. The problem came when it was clear that Qrow himself had no idea as to where he was going, making large loops and walking in circles around the halls of the academy. It wasn't intentional, that was obvious, so in the end Clover went to the dining hall instead, only part of it was currently operational but it was enough space for him to cook and since Qrow didn't eat any cake at the little party they had he would surely have to come around eventually.

Clover gathered the ingredients for a light soup. He'd never been one for cooking but he knew what to make for the sick and downtrodden. Soup would do well to warm Qrow from the inside with upsetting his quite empty stomache. This all relied on Qrow wanting to eat and finding his was to the dining hall, but both things were inevitabilities so he just sat down while he let the food simmer.

He ended up making enough for ten servings, planning for a few members of either team to come in and take some. And as long as Nora didn't show up he would have enough for when Qrow made an appearance. He poured himself a bowl and ate it while leaning back on the counter. Half if its contents had been eaten by the time Qrow made an appearance, and by then all the other members of team RWBY and the Ace Ops had come and gone, most enjoying a single serving of his soup. They all gave it good praise so he was certain Qrow would also like it.

But Qrow didn't go to get some, didn't ask to try it or, or even acknowledge that Clover was in the room with him. He looked rougher than he had before and instead of bending down to look in the fridge he got on his knees to rifle through it. 

He needed to break the atmosphere. "Did you want some soup?"

"Nah, I wouldn't want to waste it, your team could probably use it more. Let 'em eat first and maybe I'll have so later." He was sifting through gallons of milk and lettuce but didn't come up with anything substantial. 

"They did come and have some as well as team RWBY. It recieved good marks from all of then in case you're concerned about the taste." It was just like fishing, no sudden movements or you'll scare them off and lose the opportunity.

Qrow stood with an over exerted huff accompanied by his knees popping. "I guess I'll have some. I don't really want a lettuce milk shake right now and I'm out of luck when it comes to finding anything else to eat."

"Let me fix you a bowl." He was glad the thin hunter was eating something. 

Qrow whispered, "You don't have to do that." But Clover had already cast it aside to go and prepare a vowl for Qrow. Pouring a larger than average amount into the bowl. Qrow looked like the type to refuse seconds even when he was hungry so this first serving would have to be bigger to accomate for that.

"Here you go." He passed it to Qrow with a small smile on his lips, giddy at the prospect, but not out of the woods yet.

"Oh, uh...thanks." Qrow only looked into the liquid like it could answer all the questions that had gone unanswered so far in his life. After several seconds he finally looked up. "Hey I don't know where the silverware is. Could you get me a spoon?" He sounded meek and pathetic but his nerves were shot from withdrawl and it was either internalize it all or let it out on someone who had been nothing but kind to him. Pretty boy here may have been overly perfect but Qrow was trying to turn over a new leaf and that involved being nice to others on top of not drinking. 

Clover felt like an idiot which was something rare, but even being naturally lucky that didn't mean he was infallible. Mistakes were just an inevitability of life and better it be something simple like this than on a mission where it could be the difference between life and death.

Clover went to one of te large drawers before grabbing a spoon and handing it to Qrow. "Sorry I should have given one to you sooner." 

"Its fine." Even if it wasn't that still would have been his answer.

Clovern waited to see if Qrow would go and eat in the main room or if he would stick to the kitchen and eat standing at the counter. He ended up settling on the counter five feet down from where Clover had been eating his own soup.

The first spoonful was a relief to both of them, eating and seeing the other eat felt like a major first step but in completely different ways. Clover continued to slowly sip from his own bowl while watching Qrow. Another bite and his confidence grew.

While he didn't have the easiest life Clover would say that it wasn't too difficult for him, namely because things would always swing in his favor, but knowing how the inverse might have affected someone like Qrow was painful just to imagine. Every turn he took was met with opposition and the odds stacked against him. It drove him further in wanting to protect Qrow, after only a few days of knowing the other man he wanted to do so much for him, and it all started with this soup.

While he continued to stare he noticed how Qrow was still shaking like he had been on the transport ship. Opening the fridge might have given him a slight chill, but he shouldn't have been that cold, especial with the soup warming him from the inside. 

"Are you getting sick?'

Qrow looked up from his bowl at the question giving only a brief "Huh." In response. 

"You're shaking like you're still on the field out by the mine. You should have warned up by now."

His bow empty bowl was placed on the conter and Qrow looked at him with those same worn out eyes from before. "In always cold."

Clover was done with the pretense and the waiting game. Qrow was physically shaking in front of him and he needed to ease the pain evident across his body. Taking three steps to close the distance he wrapped his arms around Qrow pinning his arms down by his side. Angling that stubbly ching into the crook of his neck. 

"You dont need to be cold, I can help you stay warm if you want." It felt right to be doing this but he could not stop the worry quelling inside of him at Qrow's silence.

The hug was hurting him with all the emotions he could feel eminating from it. This wasn't just a comforting touch, it was a full embrace of devotion and reassurance. Even the hug from Jimmy hadn't felt this important to Qrow and it was terrifying to him.

Having someone who cared meant one more person he could let down or screw over. He could pretend that Taiyang was sick of his shit, he could rationalize that Glinda and Ironwood would be better of without him, he didn't even need to try to act like Raven and winter hated him, but that's what he did best, letting people down. Except for Ruby and Yang, they trusted him and listened to his judgment going as far as to protect him from his own faults. Failing them wasn't an option for him, and it was taxing on it's own, but adding a third person to the mix could absolutely destroy him.

He wanted to run again. To jump off a cliff and fly until he passed out over the ocean. It finally had become too much, the world asking was too much of him to where he could drown and honestly he wouldn't even mind it. There were enough people here to take the fight to Salem without him fucking it up.

He tried to pull away but he couldn't, his arms were stuck down by his side in Clovers grip. "I'm not letting you run away to do something idiotic."

"Things wont work if I stay." His composure was cracking like an ice sheet and soon there would be nothing holding back all the things he was feeling.

"They might. Dont think in absolutes, think in possibilities."

"But I'm guaranteed to make it a bad outcome, without me you will have a chance at success."

"Without you we would be down one man and we need someone with 8our skill. Besides I will make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Why...why are you doing this?" No wise adult would do something like this. Only naive children would let themselves be this optimistic.

"Because I care about you." He tightened his grip around Qrow. "Because seeing a good man like you suffering constantly is wrong and I can stop it."

"I'm not a good man."

"I think that you are."

That was what broke him. The unflinching belief that was surrounding him. It was a sweet idea that he wanted to believe in. He wanted it more than anything, a chance to lose his status as a liability to others. He moved his arms to pull himself closer, not wanting it to end as the tears tracked down his face.

"Please don't let go. I wont survive the fallout."

"I'll be here for you. You have my word."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you liked it.


End file.
